Tainted View Trailer
by Sethoz
Summary: Just a teaser of what will happen in my next Tom Angst filled LXG story...


Sethoz: Okay, this is not the real story, just a trailer/teaser of my new story. This is me copying Clez, Nightslash and Raven Clez. Basically I got stuck on 'The Bodyguard' and deiced to work on this instead. Thanks to Clez, Nightslash and Raven Clez. You guys are so great. I hope this works...

  


Here is is...

  


~~~

  


_A frozen smile. We pull back and can see that the smile belongs to Agent Tom Sawyer. As we pull back a little further we can see that the frozen face is, in fact, a photo, the right hand side torn. As we pull back even further we see the photo is stuck to the wall of a cubical, a black typewriter on the table._

  


_There is a flash of white light and we move to look at the other cubicles. They are all identical with the exception of the photo's. Each has a photo of some young American Agent, some photo's are in more than one, but Tom's is only in the first cubical._

  


_We see a clock ticking towards twelve, when the big hand reaches it there is a sudden explosion and the whole building - photo's, clocks, typewriters and cubicles go up in flames. A low laugh can heard over the fire._

  


_We switch to the same photo of Tom Sawyer, only this one isn't torn, we can see the whole image - it's of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn, smiling at the camera, the Mississippi in the background._

  


_We suddenly hear running footsteps and we switch to look upwards at a wooden celling. We move with the footsteps and reach the end of the wood. There is a roar and Tom Sawyer comes flying over it, his guns pointed towards us. We slow down, a close up of Tom's face. There is determination there but there is also fear._

  


_Mrs. Mina Harker, her bats converging around her as she fights some foe. _

  


_Rodney Skinner grabbing a young woman and ducking out of the way as bullet's come in his direction. He pushes the woman against the wall._

  


_Sawyer's face, a trickle of blood on his temple. A gloved hand reaches up and wipes the blood away. Sawyer shudders._

  


_Dr. Henry Jekyll standing on the conning tower looking down at the water. The hideous grinning face of Edward Hyde is looking back up at him._

  


_A man dressed completely in black staring at the Nautilus, one of Nemo's sailors dead at his feet._

  


_Nemo facing the man in black, holding his sword, ready to fight._

  


_The photo of Tom again, this time worn and creased. There is heart drawn around it. A photo of Mina Harker, this one with stab holes and black pen all over it. It is crude but the meaning is clear - hate._

  


_The whole League standing in front of a burnt down building, shock on their faces. Tom and Dr. Jekyll turn and gasp in surprise. We do not see what they are looking at._

  


_We see flashes of each League member as they run though streets of some city. We can tell it's America when Mina passes a flag._

  


_There is a roar and Hyde lumbers past, growing angrily as he smashes at a door._

  


_A different woman to the one Skinner was with. She faces Mina and screams loudly. _

  


_We see some scientists working in a lab. There is a shout of excitement and one starts to wave his hands about. A crash can be heard and glass scatters on the ground. The man in black is standing there, other men in black standing behind him. All are banishing weapons. There is only time for a single shout before the slaughter starts._

  


_There is a scream and we hear an unidentified female voice;_

  


_"Because that's how we feel about each other. That's what love it. I will die for him... and he will die for me."_

  


_A handheld gun, the projectile being fired. We follow the projectile and see that it's a flare. _

  


_The flare hits the ground. Instantly a fire springs up until it fills the view, in the background we can just make out the shapes of two people slumped together. Then..._

  


_All we can hear and see are the flames, then black words appear;_

  


**Tainted View. **

_The flames eat at the words and they dissolve, then the screen goes completely black. Words flash up in white..._

  


**Tainted View... Coming Soon!**


End file.
